Na zawsze
by Nigaki
Summary: "Jak każde dziecko, Dean też miał wyimaginowanego przyjaciela. Miał na imię Castiel. "


Jak każde dziecko, Dean też miał wyimaginowanego przyjaciela. Miał na imię Castiel. To był raczej dziwny typ przyjaciela. Normalne dziecko wymyśliłoby rówieśnika albo jakieś zwierzątko. Dean wymyślił dorosłego, nieogolonego mężczyznę w płaszczu i o dziwnym nawet jak na wymysł dziecka imieniu.

Dean często rozmawiał z Castielem, dawał mu swoje jedzenie i pytał o zdanie. Jego rodziców to nie martwiło, każdy kiedyś przez to przechodził.

* * *

Zbliżała się północ, Mary wyszła właśnie z łazienki ubrana tylko w szlafrok. Gdy przechodziła obok pokoju Deana, dojrzała łunę światła wydobywającą się spod drzwi. Zapukała i uchyliła je cicho.

- Dean, powinieneś już spać. – powiedziała do syna, który siedział po turecku na podłodze. Przed sobą miał planszę do warcabów.

- Ale mamo, prawie udało mi się wygrać z Castielem. Pierwszy raz! – powiedział poważnie sześciolatek, wskazując na grę.

Mary uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Powiedz Castielowi dobranoc, jutro możecie dokończyć.

Dean jęknął zawiedziony, ale posłusznie położył się do łóżka.

- Dobranoc. – burknął.

- Dobranoc, skarbie.

Mary wyłączyła światło i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Dean tylko przez chwilę siedział w ciemnościach, bo już po chwili zapalił lampkę wiszącą nad łóżkiem.

- Cas?

- Tak, Dean?

Castiel siedział na podłodze naprzeciw miejsca, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu był Dean. Jak zwykle miał na sobie pomięty płaszcz.

- Poczytasz mi bajkę na dobranoc? – zapytał cicho Dean, przewracając się na lewy bok, by widzieć Castiela.

- Oczywiście. – Castiel podniósł się i podszedł do półki zapełnionej książkami. – Którą?

- Fajną. Znasz na pamięć jakąś fajną historię?

- Mogę ci opowiedzieć jedną.

- O czym jest? – zapytał z podekscytowaniem, wpatrując się w Castiela, który usiadł na łóżku.

- O żołnierzach Boga.

- Jak ty? – Castiel kiedyś tak właśnie się mu przedstawił. – Czy to o tobie?

- Jest o moich braciach, mnie jeszcze wtedy nie było. Powstałem chwilę po tych wydarzeniach.

- Kiedy to się stało?

- 16 tysięcy lat temu.

- Ale jesteś stary, Cas.

Castiel uśmiechnął się.

- Chyba tak.

Dean ułożył się wygodniej, przymykając oczy, podczas gdy Castiel rozpoczął opowieść. Nie przestał mówić, nawet gdy chłopiec zasnął, ani wtedy, kiedy Mary weszła sprawdzić, czy jej syn na pewno śpi. Nie zobaczyła Castiela, który wciąż opowiadał.

* * *

Castiel po raz pierwszy pojawił się przy Deanie, gdy ten miał miesiąc i był już w domu po powrocie ze szpitala. Mary i John zamknęli właśnie za sobą drzwi, kiedy Castiel pojawił się w pokoju i podszedł do łóżeczka. Dean spał, ale szybko otworzył oczy, gdy wyczuł obecność Castiela.

- Witaj, Dean. – przywitał się. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął dużo mniejszej, należącej do niemowlaka. – Jestem Castiel, twój anioł stróż. Od tej pory będę cię chronić przed każdym niebezpieczeństwem. – obiecał.

Dean zakwilił cicho i złapał go za palec, a potem puścił, zasypiając.

Od tej chwili Castiel nigdy nie opuścił Deana i nie pozwolił, by stała mu się krzywda.

* * *

Dean i Sam bawili się na podwórku przed domem. Sam miał już pięć lat, więc rodzice pozwalali mu się bawić z dziewięcioletnim bratem na zewnątrz, Mary obserwowała ich przez okno cały ten czas.

- Dlaczego tylko ty widzisz Casa? – zapytał Sam, łapiąc piłkę, którą rzucił mu Dean.

- Bo to mój anioł. – odpowiedział Dean i uśmiechnął się do Castiela, który stał tuż obok niego. Anioł nie przyglądał się ich zabawie, tylko grupce starszych chłopców, którzy bawili się kilka metrów dalej.

- To nie fair. – Sam wydął usta i odrzucił piłkę nieco mocniej, niż planował. Przeleciała nad głową Deana i potoczyła się w stronę grupki starszych dzieci.

- Zobacz, co zrobiłeś. – powiedział Dean i wstał, by pójść po piłkę. Zrobił jeden krok, gdy Castiel złapał go nagle za ramię.

- Ja ją przyniosę. – powiedział anioł i podszedł do dzieci, które bawiły się już piłką braci.

Dean obserwował z zaciekawieniem, jak zdezorientowani chłopcy tracą piłkę, która potoczona przez Castiela wkrótce znalazła się przy Deanie.

- Dzięki, Cas.

- Dziękuję. – powiedział Sam, chociaż nie widział anioła.

Castiel nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

- Nie ma za co, Dean.

Bracia powrócili do zabawy. Castiel dalej czuwał.

* * *

Dean miał jedenaście lat, gdy jego rodzice zaczęli się martwić, że nie rozwija się prawidłowo i wciąż rozmawia z Castielem. John pierwszy to zauważył, gdy siedział na kanapie, podczas gdy Dean bawił się na podłodze.

- To boli, Cas! – krzyknął nagle Dean, łapiąc się za ramię.

John spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony.

- Dean?

- Cas mnie uszczypnął. – powiedział, wskazując oskarżycielsko na anioła, którego John nie mógł zobaczyć.

- Miałeś pająka na ramieniu. – wyjaśnił ze spokojem Castiel.

- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie.

Castiel zadrżał.

- Nigdy nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy.

- Dean, usiądź koło mnie. – poprosił John.

Dean, dalej patrząc na Castiela z wyrzutem, usiadł obok ojca.

- Tak, tato?

- Nie jesteś już na to za duży?

- Na co?

- Na Castiela. Masz już jedenaście lat, powinieneś mieć prawdziwych przyjaciół, a nie wymyślonych.

- Ale Cas jest prawdziwy.

John westchnął i posadził sobie chłopca na kolanach.

- Inne dzieci będą się z ciebie śmiały, Dean. Castiel to tylko twoja wyobraźnia, nie rozmawiasz z nim i to nie on cię przed chwilą uszczypnął.

Dean odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Castiela smutnymi oczami.

- Mam z nim nie rozmawiać? – zapytał cicho.

John nie chciał mu tego mówić, ale musiał.

- Tak będzie najlepiej.

- Będzie mu przykro.

- Tak trzeba, Dean. – John ucałował syna w czoło i wygładził mu sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy. – Wracaj do zabawy.

- Okej.

Dean usiadł z powrotem na podłodze i nie patrząc na Castiela bawił się dalej. Anioł stał niewzruszony.

Rozmowa z Johnem nie przyniosła pożądanych rezultatów, Dean wciąż rozmawiał z Castielem, czasami nawet się z nim kłócił. Zaniepokojeni tym rodzice zaprowadzili go do psychologa dziecięcego, ale rozmowa nie wykazała nic podejrzanego. Lekarz kazał im poczekać jeszcze kilka miesięcy w nadziei, że Dean przestanie widzieć Castiela, a jeśli tak się nie stanie, zapiszą go na kolejne wizyty.

Dean wiedział, co to oznacza, dlatego od czasu wizyty u psychologa, rozmawiał z Castielem tylko w swoim pokoju albo gdy był pewny, że nikt inny go nie usłyszy.

Następnej wizyty u psychologa nie było.

* * *

Posiadanie niewidzialnego anioła miało wiele zalet, zwłaszcza w szkole. Dean miał sprawdzian z języka hiszpańskiego. Prosty, ale nie uczył się do niego, dlatego nic nie wiedział.

Rozejrzał się ostrożnie po klasie, wybrał miejsce z tyłu, więc nauczyciel nie mógł go zobaczyć.

- Cas?

- Tak, Dean? – Castiel jak zwykle był blisko.

- Pomóż mi. – poprosił cicho, wskazując długopisem słowo, którego tłumaczenia potrzebował.

- To byłoby oszustwo, Dean.

- Nikt się nie dowie.

Castiel nie odpowiedział.

Dean westchnął pokonany i jeszcze raz spróbował sam rozwiązać test.

- Envair. – usłyszał nagle.

Uśmiechnął się i zapisał poprawne słowo na teście. Następnego dnia dowiedział się, że dostał najlepszą ocenę z klasy. Uściskał za to Castiela po szkole, dziękując mu za pomoc.

- Nie ma za co, Dean. – powiedział i odwzajemnił uścisk.

* * *

Na szesnaste urodziny Dean dostał Impalę, której ojciec nigdy nie pozwalał mu dotykać. Teraz była jego. Jak tylko zrobił prawo jazdy, wybrał się na przejażdżkę, słuchając muzyki jak najgłośniej się dało.

- Piękna, prawda? – zapytał Castiela, który siedział na miejscu pasażera.

- Piękna?

- Moja maleńka. – Dean poklepał auto, jakby było żywym stworzeniem. Castiel przyglądał się temu zmieszany.

- Jest solidnie wykonana, ale nie jest bezpiecznym środkiem transportu, Dean.

- Twoje skrzydła wcale nie są bezpieczniejsze. – zauważył z przekąsem Dean. Wspomnienia pierwszego i zarazem ostatniego lotu dzięki skrzydłom anioła wciąż były bardzo wyraźne, choć wydarzenie miało miejsce wiele lat temu.

- Nie upuściłbym cię. – zapewnił Castiel.

- Wolę zostać na ziemi.

- Jak sobie życzysz.

Zamilkli, by rozkoszować się jazdą. Wyjechali poza Lawrence, Dean chciał po paru kilometrach zawrócić i zdążyć do domu na kolację.

- Dean, zwolnij. – powiedział nagle Castiel, wyglądając z niepokojem przez przednią szybę.

- Czemu?

- Na drodze stoi sarna, a dwa kilometry dalej radiowóz, jedziesz za szybko.

- Stary, jesteś lepszy niż te nowoczesne systemy szybkiego ostrzegania. – powiedział z podziwem Dean.

Dwie minuty później minęli sarnę, a potem i radiowóz, tak jak mówił Cas.

* * *

Deanowi udało się w końcu umówić z najgorętszą laską w całej szkole. Cały dzień chodził podekscytowany z tego powodu, rozmawiał o tym przy obiedzie, czym doprowadzał Sama do szału. Ich rodzice tylko się uśmiechali.

Gdy nadszedł dzień randki, Dean wsiadł do Impali i pojechał pod dom Jane. Zgasił silnik i odetchnął głęboko, nim odwrócił się do Castiela.

- Cas, możesz wyjść?

Castiel spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo mam randkę.

- I?

- To trochę dziwne. – wyjaśnił, spoglądając niespokojnie na drzwi domu Jane. – Mamy być sami, nie możesz siedzieć z nami w samochodzie.

- Muszę cię chronić. – powiedział ze spokojem anioł.

Dean westchnął, nim kontynuował dyskusję.

- Przez trzy godziny nic mi się nie stanie.

- Zaparkowałeś pod drzewem, może się przewrócić. Albo ta dziewczyna okaże się kimś niebezpiecznym. Lepiej jeśli zostanę.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Cas naprawdę myślał, że tak się stanie.

- Cas, proszę cię.

Castiel rozważał tę prośbę przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Mogę usiąść na wozie. – powiedział w końcu.

- Dzięki.

To wciąż nie było to, o co Deanowi chodziło, ale przynajmniej nie czułby na sobie w czasie randki natarczywego wzroku Castiela. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zacznie nagle panikować z powodu potencjalnych zagrożeń.

Jane pojawiła się chwilę po tym, jak Castiel usiadł na dachu samochodu. Dziewczyna przywitała się z Deanem, a potem oboje pojechali do kina samochodowego.

Dean całkiem zapomniał o Castielu, który był wyjątkowo cicho tego wieczora. Można wręcz było pomyśleć, że po raz pierwszy od 16 lat zostawił Deana samego.

- Uważaj, Dean.

Dean podskoczył jak oparzony, gdy usłyszał głos Castiela tuż przy uchu.

- W porządku? – zapytała zaniepokojona jego nagłą reakcją Jane.

- Tak. – uspokoił ją Dean, masując się po kolanie, którym uderzył o deskę rozdzielczą. Kątem oka spojrzał na Castiela, który zaglądał do środka samochodu.

- Ten sos do chipsów jest ostry, możesz się poparzyć. – wyjaśnił anioł, wskazując na kubełek, który trzymał Dean. – Bądź ostrożny.

Po tych słowach Castiel wrócił na dach i Dean mógł znowu skupić się tylko na Jane.

* * *

Dean miał dokładnie 17 i pół roku, gdy po raz pierwszy zaprosił dziewczynę do domu na całą noc. Rodzice zabrali Sama na jakąś wycieczkę, więc Dean miał cały dom dla siebie. Castiela nie wliczał, dawno już nauczył się traktować go w pewnych sytuacjach jak powietrze, żeby nie trafić do psychiatryk.

Na wieczór miał bardzo konkretne plany co do Emily, z którą teraz chodził. Cały dzień przekonywał Castiela, by zamiast jak zwykle stać tuż obok, zaczekał pod drzwiami. Po wielu godzinach i zapewnieniach, że będzie uważał, Castiel w końcu się zgodził.

To nie tak, że krępował się w obecności anioła. Przywykł do Casa, znał go od dziecka, dlatego nie wstydził się rozebrać przy nim czy sikać w jego obecności. Cas zazwyczaj szanował jego przestrzeń osobistą i zachowywał dystans, dlatego nawet kąpiele nie były straszne. Cas po prostu stał odwrócony do Deana plecami, ale zabraniał zamykania mu się w kabinie prysznicowej.

Seks był jednak czymś zupełnie innymi, to był prywatny moment pomiędzy dwiema osobami, a nie dwoma osobami i jednym aniołem, który stał i przyglądał się przez cały czas. To było trochę straszne.

Emily przyszła punktualnie i po krótkiej kolacji Dean zabrał ją na górę do swojego pokoju. Castiel, tak jak obiecał, został za drzwiami.

Wszystko szło dobrze, Emily wiedziała co robić i prowadziła Deana, który z każdą chwilą się rozkręcał. Leżał na boku z dziewczyną przyciśniętą do jego ciała, całowali się i dotykali. Deana podkusiło, by otworzyć oczy, ale oprócz twarzy Emily zobaczył też Casa, który zaniepokojony stał tuż przy łóżku i patrzył na wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Kurwa, Cas! – krzyknął machinalnie i oderwał się od Emily. – Co ty tu robisz? Miałeś czekać za drzwiami!

Dean poczuł się nagle zbyt nagi, dlatego szybko zasłonił się kołdrą.

- Oddech miałeś nierówny, serce ci waliło, zacząłeś się pocić i jęczałeś. – powiedział Castiel i podszedł do Deana. Przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła, by sprawdzić temperaturę. – Uznałem, że coś ci grozi.

Dean odtrącił jego rękę.

- Nic mi nie jest. – burknął i spojrzał na Emily, o której dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał.

- Z kim rozmawiasz? – zapytała go, zasłaniając się tak samo jak on. Siedziała na krawędzi łóżka, gotowa w każdej chwili z niego zejść. – Jesteś jakimś świrem, czy co?

- Emily, to nie tak jak myślisz. – powiedział, wyciągając rękę w jej stronę. Emily odsunęła się.

- Zostaw mnie! – krzyknęła przerażona. Szybko wstała z łóżka, zabrała swoje rzeczy i wyszła, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Dean westchnął zły i rzucił się na łóżko, chowając twarz w dłoniach. A szło tak dobrze.

- Dzięki, Cas. – mruknął, patrząc na anioła przez palce.

- Nie ma za co, Dean. – odpowiedział jak gdyby nic się nie stało. W ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zrobił coś złego.

Dean znowu westchnął, ale tym razem ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Ugh, możesz się odwrócić? – poprosił, siadając znowu na łóżku.

Cas przekręcił głowę w bok i popatrzył na niego zmieszany.

- Dlaczego?

- Muszę teraz jechać na ręcznym. – wyjaśnił.

- Ręcznym. – powtórzył anioł.

- Będę się masturbował. – dodał szybko, by Castiel nie pomylił tej czynności z jazdą samochodem. Ostatnio uczył go, jak działa Impala i na pewno zapamiętał coś takiego jak hamulec ręczny. – Dzięki tobie.

- Nie musisz mi znowu dziękować.

- Po prostu się odwróć.

Castiel wykonał polecenie i cierpliwie poczekał, aż skończy.

* * *

Kiedy Dean miał 20 lat, Castiel dalej z nim był i chodził za nim wszędzie, również do pracy. Pracował jako mechanik i w warsztacie mogło się zdarzyć wiele wypadków. Dean na własne oczy widział, jak samochód opadł na jego kolegę i zabił go na miejscu. Castiel nigdy nie pozwolił na coś takiego. Raz niewiele brakowało, a Deanowi przydarzyłby się podobny wypadek. Castiel złapał jednak auto i utrzymał je w górze, dopóki Dean się spod niego nie wyczołgał. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy był tak blisko śmierci.

Drugi raz omal nie zginął, gdy po wieczorze w barze wracał na piechotę do domu. Zaatakował go wtedy mężczyzna z pistoletem, chcąc mu ukraść pieniądze. Dean był pewny, że zginie, bo facet wyglądał na niepoczytalnego, ale nim zdążył chociażby podejść bliżej, Castiel powalił go na ziemię.

Po tym Dean po raz pierwszy naprawdę zrozumiał, jakie ma szczęście, mając u boku anioła. Z Castielem, który zawsze czuwał, nic nie mogło się stać. Dean nie zdawał sobie jedynie sprawy, że to działa tylko na niego samego.

- Tak mi przykro, Dean. – odezwał się pewnego dnia Castiel. Dean stał wtedy w kolejce po kawę w kawiarni znajdującej się niedaleko warsztatu, w którym pracował.

Dean go nie zrozumiał, ale brzmiało to poważnie, dlatego szybko wyszedł z kawiarni na ulicę i przyłożył telefon do ucha, by udawać, że wcale nie rozmawia z kimś stojącym obok.

- Dlaczego ci przykro, Cas? – zapytał zmieszany. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiego smutku w oczach anioła.

Castiel mu nie odpowiedział, powtórzył tylko, że mu przykro.

Odpowiedź przyszła sama następnego dnia. Dean jeszcze spał, gdy zadzwonił do niego ojciec i powiedział, że mama nie żyje, zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. Dean zrozumiał wtedy, że to śmierć Mary miał na myśli Castiel.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał, gdy jechali na pogrzeb. – Mogłeś ją uratować.

- Jestem twoim aniołem stróżem. – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Ochrona życia innych ludzi, to nie mój obowiązek.

- Czy gdybym siedział wtedy z nią w samochodzie, uratowałbyś nas?

- Tylko ciebie. Tylko tobie zostałem przydzielony.

Dean nie odezwał się już więcej tego dnia do Castiela. Nie potrafił, nie ze świadomością, że anioł został zesłany tylko jemu, a nie całej jego rodzinie.

Choć wciąż był na niego wściekły, po pogrzebie Dean z ulgą przyjął wsparcie, które oferował mu anioł. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak płakał.

John zmarł dwa lata później, na zawał. I tę śmierć Castiel przewidział. Tak jak poprzednim razem, tak i przy tej nie powiedział, kto umrze. Dean drżał więc całą noc przed tym, o kim będzie telefon, który zadzwoni rano. Zadzwonił Sam.

Tym razem Dean nie był wściekły na anioła, ale nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że jego rodzice mogli to przeżyć, gdyby tylko Castiel zgodził się im pomóc.

* * *

Niecały rok później doszło do kolejnej śmierci. Dean wychodził wtedy z pracy, gdy Castiel nagle stał się strasznie spięty i powiedział słowa, których Dean miał nadzieję jeszcze długo nie usłyszeć.

- Tak mi przykro, Dean. – zawsze mówił to samo i zawsze miał wtedy smutek w oczach.

Dean zbladł, słysząc to.

- Tylko nie Sam. – poprosił cicho.

Castiel spojrzał na prawo, Dean podążył za jego wzrokiem i dojrzał słup czarnego dymu, który unosił się w górę, dokładnie nad miejscem, gdzie mieszkała Lisa, dziewczyna Deana od roku.

- Nie.

Gdy wsiadł do samochodu, Castiel już tam był, ale i tak nie zamierzał na niego czekać. Musiał zdążyć.

Cały dom stał w płomieniach, gdy w zaledwie trzy minuty dojechał na miejsce. Przyglądał się temu z przerażeniem w oczach, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że ma obok siebie nieśmiertelnego anioła.

- Ratuj ją! – poprosił, wskazując dom.

- Nie.

- Wydałem ci rozkaz! – Cas zawsze robił to, o co go prosił, nigdy nie zignorował rozkazu.

- Nie mogę go wykonać, to oznacza zostawienie cię bez ochrony.

Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, co usłyszał. Mógł zrozumieć, że Castiel nie uratował jego rodziców, nie było go wtedy w pobliżu, ale teraz znajdował się blisko Lisy i nawet nie patrzył w stronę pożaru, który trawił dom kawałek po kawałku.

Dean nie mógł się temu dłużej bezradnie przyglądać. Wysiadł z samochodu i ruszył w stronę domu.

- Lisa!

Nim zdążył dobiec do drzwi, Castiel nagle pojawił się przed nim i zatrzymał go bez wysiłku.

- Moim zadaniem jest chronić cię. – powiedział. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta gniewu, Dean widział to też w jego oczach. – Inni ludzie, to nie mój obowiązek. Jeśli mnie do tego zmusisz, obezwładnię cię i zatrzymam w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Dean miał ochotę go uderzyć, nawrzeszczeć na niego, cokolwiek. Wiedział jednak, że to nic nie da.

- Nie żyje. – odezwał się znowu Castiel, spoglądając w stronę domu. Dach zaczął się już zawalać.

Dean krzyknął wściekły i zawrócił w stronę samochodu.

To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy Castiel nie wykonał rozkazu.

* * *

Dean nie odzywał się do niego przez tydzień. Choć Castiel tego nie okazywał, to czuł się z tym źle, dlatego pewnej nocy postanowił porozmawiać z Deanem.

- Przepraszam. – zaczął.

Dean nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

- Za co?

- Za to, że nie mogę pomóc tym, których kochasz. Chciałbym, bo ich śmierć sprawia ci ból, ale nie mogę.

Castiel patrzył w oczekiwaniu, aż Dean coś powie.

- Kiedy byłem mały, powiedziałeś, że zrobisz dla mnie wszystko. – odezwał się w końcu. – Okłamałeś mnie.

- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że gdyby mój rozkaz od Boga brzmiał inaczej, uratowałbym twoich rodziców i Lisę. Postąpiłem tak, a nie inaczej, bo mam cię chronić, nie dlatego, że chcę cię zranić.

Dean w końcu na niego spojrzał. Miał łzy w oczach.

- Wiem, Castiel. – powiedział i skinął na anioła, by podszedł bliżej. – Przez ten tydzień zdałem sobie sprawę, że niesłusznie byłem na ciebie zły. Robiłeś to, co musiałeś. Gdyby nie było cię przy mnie, moi rodzice i Lisa i tak by zginęli.

- Przykro mi, Dean.

Teraz te słowa wywołały u Deana ulgę, bo nie zwiastowały śmierci, tylko wyrażały głęboki smutek, jaki naprawdę czuł Castiel.

* * *

Od pogrzebu Lisy Dean zaczął żyć w drodze. Sprzedał dom i inne rzeczy, rzucił pracę i ruszył w podróż po Ameryce, mając za towarzysza tylko samochód i Castiela. Często nocował w Impali albo motelach, pieniądze zdobywał w barach, podczas gry w karty, w bilard albo podejmując się niewielkich prac. To mu wystarczało na życie.

Już po pierwszy tygodniu takiego życia poczuł się lepiej. Miło było w końcu rozmawiać z Castielem przez cały dzień, nie obawiając się, że ktoś zadzwoni do psychiatryka. Obecność anioła, jego wsparcie, pomogło mu się uporać ze śmiercią Lisy. Dean nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny niebiosom za wspaniałego przyjaciela, jakim był Castiel.

Podczas gdy Dean bawił się w poszukiwacza przygód, Sam wiódł szczęśliwe życie ze swoją żoną Jess i ich niedawno narodzoną córką, Sarah.

Dean był wtedy daleko od Lawrence i miał wiele do roboty, więc nie mógł przyjechać, ale obiecał bratu, że przybędzie jak najszybciej.

Zostało mu nieco ponad 5 godzin jazdy, tankował właśnie samochód w niewielkim miasteczku Goodland w Kansas. Castiel jak zwykle stał obok i czujnie obserwował otoczenie, ale w pobliżu było tylko kilka osób, zupełnie niegroźnych, więc anioł pozwolił sobie na relaks. Dean to zauważył i uśmiechnął się, rzadko widział Castiela tak spokojnego.

Kończył właśnie tankować, gdy anioł znów stał się spięty.

- Tak mi przykro, Dean. – odezwał się.

Dean poczuł, jak serce zaciska mu się boleśnie, a żołądek podchodzi do gardła.

- Kto, Cas? Kto? – zapytał drżącym głosem.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

Dean podszedł do niego szybko i nie przejmując się ludźmi, złapał go za ramiona i odwrócił w swoją stronę, by patrzyli sobie w oczy.

- Nie pozwoliłeś mi uratować Lisy, daj mi uratować tę osobę. – poprosił. – Czy to Sam? Tylko Sam mi został. Proszę cię, Cas, powiedz mi. Czy to Sam?

- Przykro mi, Dean.

- Nie! Nie wyskakuj mi znowu z tym. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, pomóż mi ochronić moich bliskich. Jesteś aniołem stróżem do jasnej cholery!

Kilku przechodniów zaniepokoiły jego krzyki i teraz patrzyli się na niego, jak na wariata.

- Jestem twoim aniołem stróżem, nie innych.

- Cas, proszę cię. – powtórzył łamiącym się głosem. Nie przeżyłby, gdyby Samowi stała się krzywda. Każdy, tylko nie on. – Powiedz mi. Tylko to. Powiedz, kto umrze, błagam.

Castiel milczał bardzo długo, Dean stracił już wszelką nadzieję, kiedy anioł nagle przytaknął.

- Sarah.

- Sarah? Moja bratanica?

- Tak.

- Ona ma dopiero cztery miesiące.

- Umrze na bezdech. We śnie.

Sposób w jaki Castiel to powiedział, przyprawił Deana o dreszcze.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Tego nie wiem.

- To jeszcze dziecko.

- Niektórzy nie mają okazji, by w ogóle się narodzić, Dean. Taki jest świat.

- Pierdolę taki świat! – powiedział wściekle. – Dlaczego tylko ja dostałem anioła stróża? Czy przypadkiem nie każdy powinien takiego mieć?

- Nie ma nas tak wielu.

- Więc tylko kilku wybranych ma anioły?

- Nie.

Tego Dean się nie spodziewał.

- Co?

- Tylko ty na całej ziemi masz teraz anioła do ochrony.

- Dlaczego tylko ja?

- Bóg chce, byś żył bez żadnego uszczerbku.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Ponieważ ludzie na to zasługują. Teraz przyszła twoja kolej.

- Są ludzie, którzy bardziej na to zasłużyli.

Dean tego nie rozumiał. Bóg musiał z niego kpić, to musiała być kara, by patrzeć na śmierć ukochanych ludzi, a samemu nie doznać najmniejszej krzywdy.

- Aż tak nisko się cenisz? – zapytał Castiel ze smutkiem.

- Co to za życie, Cas? Moi rodzice nie żyją, Lisa też.

- Ich czas nadszedł, tak jak czas Sarah.

- Nie wydaje mi się. – powiedział i wyciągnął komórkę.

- Do kogo dzwonisz?

- Do Sama. – odparł, rozglądając się niespokojnie. Luzie wciąż się na niego patrzyli, szczególnie jakiś młody facet.

- Nie możesz zmienić przeznaczenia, Dean.

- Założysz się? – zdążył powiedzieć, nim Sam odebrał telefon. – Hej, Sammy! Tu Dean. Jestem w pobliżu, przenocujesz mnie? Bo byłoby miło... Nic się nie stało, przecież obiecałem zobaczyć moją bratanicę, nie? No to przyjeżdżam... Będę wieczorem... Dzięki.

- To nie jest dobry pomysł, Dean. – powiedział Castiel. Wyglądał na przerażonego.

- Zamknij się. Nie proszę cię, byś pomógł mi ją ratować. Wsiadaj do wozu.

Pięć godzin później, byli już u Sama. Bracia uściskali się na powitanie.

- Dean, dobrze cię widzieć.

Sam nie widział go od czasu śmierci Lisy, kiedy pojawił się na pogrzebie.

- Mówiłem, że przyjadę. Nie odpuściłbym sobie, gdybym miał okazję zobaczyć małą Sarah tylko na zdjęciach.

Dean przywitał się jeszcze z Jess, nim Sam pokazał mu jego pokój, a potem przyniósł swoją córkę.

- To jest właśnie Sarah. – powiedział z dumą i podał niemowlę bratu.

Dean omal wtedy nie załkał. Teraz, gdy już zobaczył dziewczynkę, jak mógł pozwolić jej umrzeć? Spojrzał na Castiela, który towarzyszył im milcząco. Anioł był smutny.

- Jest piękna. – powiedział do Sama i oddał mu córkę.

- Dzięki. – Sam uśmiechnął się, ale nie był to szeroki uśmiech. – Wszystko z tobą dobrze, Dean?

- Tak. Czemu pytasz?

- Wyglądasz na zmartwionego.

- To nic. – Dean odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się. – Jestem trochę zmęczony. No i Lisa wciąż siedzi mi w głowie.

Sam przytaknął.

- Zjemy kolacje i połóż się, przyda ci się sen w normalnym łóżku.

- Dzięki, Sammy.

Po kolacji Dean poszedł do pokoju, ale nie położył się. Poczekał, aż Sam i Jess zasną, a potem wymknął się do pokoju Sarah, która spała cicho w swoim łóżeczku.

- Nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało. – obiecał jej. Czuł na sobie wzrok Castiela.

Obserwował niemowlę całą noc, choć ledwo powstrzymywał się przed zaśnięciem. Myślał już, że to nie tej nocy dojdzie do wypadku, gdy nagle zauważył, że mała klatka piersiowa dziewczynki przestała się ruszać. Spanikowany sprawdził, czy na pewno nie oddycha. Zerknął też na Castiela, który przytaknął, widząc jego pytające spojrzenie.

- Sam! – krzyknął Dean, biorąc dziecko na ręce.

Minęło może pięć sekund, nim Sam wbiegł do pokoju przerażony.

- Co się stało? – zapytał ciężko dysząc.

- Dzwoń na pogotowie. – popędził go Dean. – Ona się dusi.

Jess, która właśnie weszła do pokoju, zabrała mu dziecko, chcąc pomóc swojej córce. Dean odsunął się i stanął obok Castiela, modląc się, by Sarah przeżyła.

Godzinę później byli już w szpitalu, sanitariusze w karetce przywrócili niemowlęciu oddech i teraz Sarah leżała na oddziale dziecięcym. Jess siedziała przy jej łóżeczku, a Sam razem z bratem stali na korytarzu.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że się dusi? – zapytał Sam. Wciąż cały drżał ze strachu. Dean nie czuł się lepiej.

- Przeczucie. – odpowiedział tylko. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że dowiedział się o wszystkim od anioła, o którym wszyscy myśleli, że jest jego wyimaginowanym przyjacielem.

Sam spojrzał na niego, nie był przekonany do jego odpowiedział, ale uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

- Dziękuję.

Dean przytaknął.

- Wrócę do domu. – powiedział i wyszedł ze szpitala.

Wsiadł do samochodu, ale nie zapalił silnika, wciąż był zbyt roztrzęsiony, by prowadzić. Gdy spieszyli się do szpitala, pomogła mu adrenalina, teraz nie pozostało jej zbyt wiele i trzęsły mu się ręce.

- Uratowałeś ją. – odezwał się Castiel, po raz pierwszy od czasu rozmowy na stacji benzynowej.

- To nie było trudne, prawda? Lisę też mogłem uratować, gdybyś mi pozwolił.

- Nie mogłem tego zrobić.

Dean to rozumiał.

- Sarah. – zaczął drżącym głosem. – Czy znowu będzie jej coś grozić?

- Nie. – Dean odetchnął z ulgą. – Dożyje późnej starości, chyba że znowu zmienisz przeznaczenie.

Dean miał ochotę rozpłakać się ze szczęścia.

- Dziękuję ci.

Castiel odwrócił głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Za co?

- Za to, że mnie nie zatrzymałeś.

- Nie groziła ci śmierć.

- A gdyby groziła? Pozwoliłbyś umrzeć dziecku?

Dean po cichu liczył na to, że Castiel odpowie przecząco.

- Tak.

- Wal się, Cas.

- Jesteś na mnie zły.

- Tak, bo jesteś dupkiem.

- Mówiłem ci, jestem tylko twoim...

- Wiem. – przerwał mu. – Wiem, tylko to niesprawiedliwe, Cas. Nie zasługuję na taki przywilej.

- Zasługujesz, Dean. – głos Castiela był bardzo poważny, gdy to mówił. – Inaczej nie byłoby mnie tutaj.

- Dziękuję. – powiedział znowu.

- Za co?

- Że jesteś. Że mnie chronisz. Dziękuję.

Castiel uśmiechnął się.

- To dla mnie przyjemność, Dean.

Dean odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. Spojrzał na swoje ręce, ale dalej trzęsły mu się jakby miał gorączkę.

- Cas, możesz przenieść mnie i wóz do domu Sama? – spytał. Rzadko korzystał z tej umiejętności Castiela, wolał poruszać się samochodem, a nie anielskimi liniami lotniczymi.

- Oczywiście.

* * *

Dean postanowił zostać w Lawrence nieco dłużej niż planował. Sam nie miał nic przeciwko, praktycznie czcił brata po tym, jak uratował on życie Sarah. Dziewczynkę wypisano ze szpitala, gdy tylko upewniono się, że jest zdrowa. Dean lubił się nią opiekować, a Sam i Jess ufali mu pod tym względem i czasami zostawiali go z nią samego.

Po miesiącu mieszkania z Samem i Jess, Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu powraca problem rozmowy z Castielem. Anioł był przygnębiony, bo nie mogli już ze sobą rozmawiać tak jak wcześniej. Sam już od dawna myślał, że brat skończył z wymyślonym przyjacielem, prawdopodobnie nawet o nim nie pamiętał, choć jako dziecko chciał go poznać.

Dean coraz częściej zastanawiał się, czy nie powiedzieć mu prawdy. Zawsze chciał to zrobić. Życie ze świadomością, że anioł nad tobą czuwa, nie było wcale takie łatwe, zwłaszcza, gdy od dawna był już dorosły i nie mógł wytłumaczyć swojego gadania do pustki dziecięcą wyobraźnią.

Pewnego dnia, bez wcześniejszej konsultacji z Castielem, Dean postanowił, że powie Samowi prawdę. Wiedział, że Jess niedługo wyjedzie z Sarah do swoich rodziców, więc nadarzy się idealna okazja.

Dean kupił piwo, Sam zamówił jedzenie i obaj bracia usiedli na kanapie, rozkoszując się swoim towarzystwem i jakimś przypadkowym sitcomem w telewizji. Castiel przyglądał się serialowi kątem oka, wyraźnie zafascynowany.

Po trzech piwach po każdej ze stron, Dean zdecydował się w końcu poruszyć temat. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, zwaliłby winę na alkohol.

- Sammy, pamiętasz, jak w dzieciństwie miałem wymyślonego przyjaciela? – zapytał, patrząc na brata. Mógł przysiąc, że z chwilą zadania pytania, Castiel skierował na niego swój wzrok.

Sam uśmiechnął się i wziął łyk piwa nim odpowiedział.

- Tak, miałeś go dosyć długo. Już nawet ja wtedy o takim nie marzyłem. Myślałem, że rodzice zamkną cię w psychiatryku.

- Ja też. – przyznał Dean i zaśmiał się. – Pamiętasz jakie miał imię?

- Castiel. Dokładnie pamiętam, bo takich dziwnych imion się nie zapomina. No i długo nie mogłem go wymówić.

- Hej, myślisz, że czemu wymyśliłem mu ksywkę? Bo sam nie potrafiłem tego imienia wymówić.

Sam zaśmiał się, więc Dean uznał to za dobry moment, by przejść do konkretów. Ignorując Castiela, wypił jeszcze trochę piwa na odwagę i odstawił butelkę na podłogę koło kanapy.

- Cas nigdy nie był wymyślony. – powiedział tak poważnym głosem, na jaki było go stać. Kątem oka zauważył, że Samowi powoli znika uśmiech z twarzy, ale najwyraźniej nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówi do niego brat. – On istnieje naprawdę.

- Daj spokój, Dean, chyba nie myślisz, że w to uwierzę.

- Mówię serio.

- Upiłeś się już?

Dean wstał z kanapy sfrustrowany, zastanawiając się, czemu ludzie nie mogą uwierzyć na słowo, gdy im się coś mówi.

- No dobra, uderz mnie.

- Co? – zapytał Sam z niedowierzaniem.

- Uderz mnie. – powtórzył zdesperowany Dean.

- Nie zamierzam cię bić. – powiedział Sam i również wstał z kanapy.

- Nic mi nie będzie. – zapewnił go. Zerknął na Castiela, który był już wyraźnie gotowy interweniować w razie potrzeby. – Uderz mnie, za coś, za co zawsze chciałeś mnie uderzyć. Nie oddam ci. – zachęcał dalej Dean.

Sam pokręcił głową, ale wyraźnie się zastanawiał. Trwało to jednak tak długo, że Dean powoli tracił nadzieję. Odwrócił wzrok tylko na chwilę, by przyjrzeć się postawie Castiela, gdy Sam nagle uderzył go z całej siły.

Dean zachwiał się, ale zdołał utrzymać się na nogach. Zszokowany popatrzył najpierw na Sama, a potem na anioła.

- Co do kurwy, Cas? – warknął z wyrzutem, łapiąc się za bolące miejsce.

- Wiedziałem, że nie zrobi ci poważnej krzywdy. – wyjaśnił Castiel ze spokojem.

- Dzięki wielkie. To kurewsko boli.

- Dean, zwariowałeś. – powiedział Sam, który przyglądał się, jak brat gada sam ze sobą.

- Nie, Sammy. Nie zwariowałem. Daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę. – poprosił i podniósł butelkę z piwem. Chciał wziąć łyk, ale Sam mu ją wyrwał.

- Może nie pij już dzisiaj.

Dean popatrzył na niego, jakby to teraz on był wariatem.

- Nie. – powiedział i odebrał butelkę.

* * *

Dean nie zamierzał się poddawać. Sam sądził, że cała rozmowa to efekt zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu, dlatego trzeba było wymyślić inny sposób, jeszcze głupszy, niż pozwolić się uderzyć.

Zabrał Sama na przejażdżkę Impalą. Zrobił to wieczorem, by nie było przypadkowych świadków niewielkiego pokazu, który przygotował.

Wyjechali kawałek poza Lawrence, Dean zatrzymał wóz na poboczu i wysiadł z niego. Sam zrobił to samo.

- Co tu robimy? – zapytał. – Chyba nie chcesz mnie zabić?

- Nie. – Dean patrzył, jak Castiel podchodzi do niego i zajmuje miejsce u jego boku. – Chciałem ci coś pokazać.

- Na środku drogi?

- Tak. Jeszcze kilka minut. – powiedział patrząc na zegarek.

Sam nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi, ale cierpliwie czekał. Droga była pusta, wokół panowała cisza, dlatego nie trudno było usłyszeć silnik zbliżającej się ciężarówki.

- W końcu. – westchnął Dean i wyszedł na drogę. Zmartwiło go nie to, że chce popełnić samobójstwo, ale to, że wcale się nie boi.

- Dean, co ty wyprawiasz?! – krzyknął Sam.

- Nie podchodź, Sammy, wszystko jest w porządku.

- Odbiło ci?!

- Cas nie pozwoli, by stała mi się krzywda. – powiedział i spojrzał na anioła, który stał cierpliwie obok niego.

Ciężarówka była już blisko i jechała bardzo szybko. Dean usłyszał, jak Sam jeszcze raz krzyczy jego imię i każe mu zejść z drogi, ale nie zrobił tego. Zamiast tego zamknął oczy i zaufał Castielowi.

Kierowca ciężarówki zatrąbił, gdy go zauważył. Dean pomimo zamkniętych oczu czuł blask świateł i słyszał pisk opon próbującej się zatrzymać ciężarówki. Droga hamowania była jednak zbyt długa. Był pewny, że Sam znowu krzyczy jego imię, ale nie był w stanie tego usłyszeć, bo wszystko zagłuszył gnieciony i rozrywany metal. Hałas był tak głośny, że Dean musiał zatkać sobie uszy, a oczy otworzył dopiero, gdy przestał czuć podmuch wiatru na twarzy.

Castiel stał przed nim z wyciągnięta ręką, którą zatrzymał ciężarówkę. Jego skrzydła były rozłożone i w pełni widzialne, zasłaniały Deana przed odłamkami ciężarówki, które rozleciały się na wszystkie strony. Żaden jednak nie doleciał do Sama, który z przerażeniem w oczach patrzył na cała scenę.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, czym Sam jest bardziej przerażony. Ciężarówką, która została zgnieciona jak puszka, czy tym, co ją zgniotło, a co stało się teraz dla niego widoczne.

Castiel patrzył na Sama groźnie, jakby to on stanowił większe zagrożenie, niż jeszcze przed chwilą ciężarówka.

- Sam. – Dean zrobił krok w jego stronę, ale Sam cofnął się szybko. Jego wzrok skierowany był na Castiela, który dalej z widocznymi skrzydłami, zaczął iść w jego stronę.

- Nie zbliżaj się! – krzyknął Sam, rozglądając się za jakąś bronią. Nie zdążył nic zrobić, Castiel już przy nim był i trzymał go za ramię.

Dean przestraszył się, że anioł zabije jego brata, ale on tylko dotknął go w czoło i po chwili Sam osunął się na ziemię.

- Cas, co do...

Chciał podejść do anioła, ale ten już stał przed nim.

- Teraz już wiesz, co się stanie, gdy dowie się prawdy. – powiedział Castiel. W jego oczach było widać rozczarowanie. – Był przerażony. Mną i tobą. Lepiej, gdy nie zna prawdy.

Dean popatrzył ze smutkiem na nieprzytomnego brata.

- Chciałem tylko, żeby ktoś jeszcze wiedział. – wytłumaczył się. – Żebym nie był z tym sam. Gdy byłem mały, to było fajne, ale teraz? Biorą mnie za wariata ilekroć z tobą rozmawiam. Kiedyś mnie zamkną.

- Nie pozwolę na to. – obiecał Castiel i zerknął przez ramię na Sama. – Wymazałem mu z pamięci to zdarzenie. Obudzi się w domu.

Dean nie krył rozczarowania całą sytuacją. Chciał podzielić się z bratem swoją największą tajemnicą. Nie spodziewał się, że przyjmie ją dobrze, ale oczekiwał innej reakcji.

- Bał się mnie.

Castiel podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ścisnął je lekko.

- Nikt tego nie zrozumie, Dean.

- Więc mam z tym być sam do końca życia?

- Nie jesteś sam. Ja zawsze przy tobie będę. – obiecał. – Chodźmy do domu, Dean.

- A co z ciężarówką? – zapytał. Nie był nawet pewny, czy kierowca wciąż żyje, ręka Castiela zmiażdżyła wszystko.

- Zajmę się tym.

Kilka minut później, Sam był już w swoim łóżku, a Dean w swoim. Castiel siedział na brzegu i patrzył przez okno.

- Cas? – odezwał się cicho Dean.

- Tak?

- Myślałem nad tym, co mówiłeś. Miałeś rację, nie powinienem był mówić o tobie Samowi. To było głupie.

- Nie. To było ludzkie. – powiedział Castiel, nie odwracając się. – Boisz się być sam.

- Jak każdy.

- Nie martw się, Dean. Ja zawsze przy tobie będę. – obiecał po raz drugi.

Dean uśmiechnął się.

- Dzięki, Cas, co ja bym zrobił bez ciebie?

Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Castiela. Był jego przyjacielem, najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego mógł sobie wymarzyć. I wcale nie przeszkadzało mu to, że Castiel chroni go z rozkazu Boga, bo doskonale wiedział, że naprawdę sprawia mu to przyjemność i nie żałuje chwil spędzonych z nim. To nie był dla niego obowiązek, byli przyjaciółmi, dzielili nietypową więź. Na zawsze.

* * *

Dean wyjechał następnego ranka, nie chciał, by coś go kusiło znowu powiedzieć prawdę. Pożegnał się z Samem, zapakował swoje rzeczy do Impali i razem z Castielem odjechali jak najdalej.

Jego dalsze życie przebiegło bez żadnych przykrych wydarzeń, Cas chronił go przed wszystkim jak zawsze, a jedyną przepowiednię śmiercią wypowiedział dopiero wiele lat później, gdy Dean w końcu znowu zamieszkał w jednym miejscu.

Wybrał Nebraskę, kupił tam mały dom, z którego nie zamierzał się ruszać. Miał już prawie 50 lat, jeżdżenie po kraju nie było dla niego.

Castiel przewidział śmierć Sama, gdy Dean miał już 80 lat i był staruszkiem. Smutną wieść przekazała mu Sarah, z którą widział się kilka razy. Rodzice opowiedzieli jej, jak ją uratował, ale Dean nigdy nie zostawał w Lawrence dość długo, by ją bliżej poznać.

Dean nie pojawił się na pogrzebie, ale wiele dni po nim. Stał nad grobem kilka godzin, dopóki Castiel nie powiedział mu, że może się przeziębić. Wrócili więc do domu.

Impala nie nadawała się już do jazdy, odkąd Dean przestał o nią dbać ze względu na wiek, dlatego Castiel musiał go przenieść do Nebraski.

Pomimo swojej starości, Dean czuł się wyjątkowo dobrze, nawet gdy miał 90 lat. Ale w końcu nadszedł i jego czas, by odejść. Poczuł to jeszcze zanim Castiel mu o tym powiedział.

Anioł ułożył go w łóżku i przekazał mu wieści.

- To twój czas, Dean. – powiedział mu.

- Wiem. – odpowiedział mu ochrypłym głosem. Bardzo się zmienił przez starość. Castiel, anioł który spędził z nim 90 lat, nie zmienił się ani trochę. Wciąż wyglądał tak samo jak w dniu, w którym pierwszy raz stanął przy jego dziecięcym łóżeczku.

- Cas?

- Tak, Dean?

- Czy teraz mnie zostawisz? – spytał cicho.

- Nigdy cię nie zostawię, Dean.

Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, ale uśmiech zniknął nagle, gdy wyczuł obecność innej osoby. Odwrócił się i ujrzał za sobą młodego mężczyznę. Kostucha.

- W końcu pozwolisz mi go zabrać? – zapytała Śmierć.

Castiel zbliżył się do niej, mrużąc oczy.

- Ma odejść spokojnie i bez bólu. – nakazał.

Kostucha skrzywiła się i niechętnie przytaknęła.

- Oczywiście.

Anioł wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego.

- Cas?

- Tak, Dean? – zapytał podchodząc znowu do Deana.

- Zobaczymy się jeszcze?

- Gdy tylko otworzysz oczy, będę obok. Jak zawsze. – obiecał.

Castiel przykrył Deana kocem i pocałował go w czoło, nim pozwolił Śmierci się zbliżyć. Dean westchnął, gdy Kostucha dotknęła jego policzka. Jego serce powoli przestało bić, aż w końcu zamarło na zawsze.

Śmierć uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła, ale Castiela już nie było.

* * *

Dean czuł błogi spokój ogarniający całe jego ciało. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak, jak w tym momencie. Gdziekolwiek był, chciał tu zostać już na zawsze. Do szczęścia brakowało mu już tylko jednego.

- Witaj, Dean.

Dean otworzył oczy i ujrzał przed sobą uśmiechniętą twarz Castiela.

- Cas. – wyszeptał, nie wiedząc, co innego miałby powiedzieć. Teraz czuł się w pełni szczęśliwy.

- Obiecałem, że nigdy cię nie zostawię.

Dean uśmiechnął się i na powrót zamknął oczy. Nie bał się tego zrobić, bo wiedział, że Castiel wciąż z nim będzie. Od początku, do samego końca.


End file.
